Polarization 3D decomposes original images based on the principle that light has vibration direction. Two images with different polarization directions are conveyed to a watcher by adding a polarizer on the display screen. When the images are passing the polarization glasses, the left and right lens of the polarization glasses can only receive the image from one polarization direction. Thus, the left and right eyes of the watcher receive two different images, which are combined to form a 3D image in the brain.
As shown in FIG. 1, light forms linear polarized light after being emitted from a front polarizer (PF) 11 at the side of a LCD color film (CF) substrate, and then forms linear polarized light perpendicular to each other after passing through a λ/2 polaroid 12 and an isotropic layer. After passing through a λ/4 polaroid 13 with 45° included angles, the two linear polarized light form left circular polarized light and right circular polarized light. After passing λ/4 circular polarization lenses 14 of the glasses, the left circular polarized light and the right circular polarized light form liner polarized light which respectively reach the left eye and the right eye after passing through the polarizer of the 3D glasses 15.
FIG. 2 shows a design of a stripe pixel. One scan line corresponds to three data lines, which provide data signals to subpixels 300 R, G, and B, respectively. When matching with 3D pattern retarders, a left eye pattern retarder 410 for alignment is matched above the pixels 300 of even number, and only the left eye can see the signals of the pixels 300 of even number after the watcher wears the 3D glasses; and another right eye pattern retarder 420 for alignment is matched above the pixels 300 of odd number, and only the right eye can see the signals of the pixels 300 of odd number after the watcher wears the 3D glasses.
FIG. 3 shows a design of a tri-gate pixel. As shown in the Figure, three scan lines correspond to one data line, to respectively provide data signals to the subpixels 300 R, G, and B. When matching with 3D pattern retarders, one left eye pattern retarder 410 for alignment is matched above the pixels 300 of even number, and only the left eye can see the signals of the pixels 300 of even number after the watcher wears the 3D glasses; and another right eye pattern retarder 420 for alignment is matched above the pixels 300 of odd number, and only the right eye can see the signals of the pixels 300 of odd number after the watcher wears the 3D glasses.
The left eye cannot see the pixels 300 image which the right eye see, and the right eye cannot see the image which the left eye see simultaneously. The distance between two same pattern retarders is one pixel away, namely three subpixels, and the space distance is long. Thus, obvious mura is formed in the space, thereby affecting the display quality.